Eugene Thompson (Earth-12041)
Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, Scarlet Spider | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN123 | BaseOfOperations = Tri-carrier; formerly Midtown High School, Queens, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Venom symbiote exo-skeleton | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent | Education = High School (unable to graduate) | Origin = Human whose DNA merged with the Venom Symbiote | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini | First = "Great Power" (April 1, 2012) (as Flash Thompson) "Agent Venom" (June 14, 2014) (as Agent Venom) | Quotation = I have nothing. You've seen where I live, you've seen what I've got! Spidey, I've dreamed every night of something like this to happen to me. The Venom chose me, The Venom is my destiny! Please, you have to trust me! | Speaker = Venom | QuoteSource = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 3 | HistoryText = Great Power Eugene "Flash" Thompson is the Midtown High School's football star and bullies Peter Parker, principally by putting him in a locker. He's also a big fan of Spider-Man, Parker's super-heroic alter ego. After Peter came to school, Flash placed him in a locker and left. Great Responsibility When the Frightful Four invaded the school, he saw Spider-Man and he wanted to help and Spider-Man put him in a locker, making Flash believe that he was helping. ]] Venom During a party at Harry Osborn's penthouse, the Venom Symbiote appeared in search of Peter Parker. In order to battle him, it bonded with Flash. When Nova appeared to help, the symbiote left Thompson to attach itself to the hero. Why I Hate Gym Taskmaster deduced that Spider-Man attended Midtown High School, the Taskmaster headed there. He critically injured the school's gym coach by flinging him with a spring off the football field, and filled in as the substitute. When the class he felt including Spider-Man (involving Flash, Danny Rand, Harry Osborn, Ava Ayala, and Parker) came to him, he made them go through an obstacle course. Every time a student went through it, he compared their results to that of Spider-Man. Each person who fulfilled the requirements had to meet with him at a specific time. To protect his identity, Peter intentionally bloopered the course. In the end, Danny, Harry, and Flash were chosen to meet with the coach, much to Ava's annoyance. Venomous Flash freaked out again witnessing the return of the Venom symbiote. Freaky Flash got his first comeuppance when Peter (actually Wolverine transplanted into Peter's body by the villain Mesmero) gave him a sound pounding after he tried to bully him once more. Run Pig Run Flash hid in a locker to spy on his hero who was battling a horde of Asgardians who were hunting him as he has been transformed into a pig aka the Spider-Ham. He then was kicked out the boy bathroom, as he was hiding in a stall. He was kicked out as well of Principal Coulson's office as he was also hiding there. I Am Spider-Man Flash tried to get Mary Jane Watson and Principal Coulson to create a musical about his favorite hero Spider-Man. During the audition, he was a "perfect" Spider-Man due to build and how he looked in the actual Spider-Man suit which Sam switched with the costume. Posing as Spider-Man and walking down the street greeting people, he accidentally stumbled on the Trapster during a museum robbery. Trapster managed to use his gun to trap Peter Parker under a museum statue when he got Flash out of the way. After getting out, Peter Parker hided and used his web-shooters to help Flash fend off Trapster who ended up retreating. Trapster then attacked Flash on opening night, causing Peter Parker to don a duplicate Spider-Man cartoon in order to fight Trapster. This fight was brought to the stage in the midst of the Spider-Man play. Agent Coulson had to play along to keep the audience from going into a panic. Trapster eventually grabbed Mary Jane but she broke free as Trapster kept on the fight Spider-Man. Spider-Man threw Trapster through the wall and traped him with his own Paste-Gun. Flash later told the audience that Peter saved the night from an actual attack from Trapster. When Flash starts singing, Trapster begged Peter to take him to jail so that he wouldn't put up with Flash's singing. Rhino Alex O'Hirn was bullied by Flash, but drank vial of animal DNA (made by Doctor Octopus) that he stole from Oscorp to transform into a hybrid of man and rhinoceros. Using his new power he destroys Flash's Car and went after Flash himself. Spider-Man and Power Man encounter Rhino and stop him, and as Alex is taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, Flash Thompson saw the error of his bullying ways and apologized to Alex. The team invited everyone from Midtown high to a part at Peter Parker's House. But S.H.I.E.L.D. had made modifications causing the house security system to attack them. Flash, Mary Jane waited outside the sealed house, believing that Peter was ignoring them. The Howling Commandos Flash later on Halloween tried to prank Peter Parker but was scared off by the Howling Commandos. /Spider-Man 2]] Ultimate Venom Spider-Man hunted throughout New York for the last remnants of Venom. He finds a piece of one hang off one of J Jonah Jameson screens. As he extracted the piece he was attacked by the Scorpion who was possessed by another piece of Venom. While fighting the Venomized Scorpion, Flash Thompson appeared, wearing a Scarlet Spider costume and calling himself Scarlet Spider. Spider-man told Flash not to play the hero, and defeated Scorpion, unaware that a small piece of Venom attached to Flash. The next day, The Beetle, under orders from Taskmaster, tracked Venom to Midtown High School and chased Flash. Spider-man stashed Flash into a locker to protect him, but Flash wanted to help. The suit activated, and Flash battled his aggressor. When Flash has him subdued, Spider-man tried to talk Flash into giving up the suit, and the two fought until Taskmaster arrived. Venom and Spider-man then battled the pair of villains, Flash integrating parts of Beetle's suit, including rocket launchers and armor. After the fight, Flash relented that being a hero was harder than he thought and tried to get the suit to leave him. However, the suit has found a perfect host in Flash and permanently bonded to him. Spider-man convinced Fury to take him on as a member of the team -Flash taking the alias of Agent Venom- and encouraged other young heroes to come out of the wood. | Powers = *'Black Symbiotic Costume:' Flash possessed the symbiote as an friend, the symbiote has the blood of Spider-Man which was gained the symbiote a little half spiderpowers, but known having Venom powers. This symbiote has now learned to be nice with known Flash. Also allowed the symbiote to absorbing weaponry when he took the missiles from Beetle. *'Superhuman Strength:' *'Superhuman Speed:' *'Superhuman Agility:' *'Superhuman Durability:' *'Superhuman Reflexes:' *'Superhuman Stamina:' *'Superhuman Flexibility:' *'Superhuman Balance:' *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' *'Claws & Fangs:' *'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense:' *'Camouflage Capabilities:' *'Constituent-Matter Generation:' *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation:' *'Organic Webbing Generation:' *'Absorbing Weaponry:' | Abilities = Seemingly those of Eugene Thompson (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Possessed by the Venom (Symbiote) | Transportation = | Weapons = Symbiote Armour, Symbiote Shoulder Missiles | Notes = * Flash usually got C-'s. | Trivia = * In the episode , Flash was possessed by the Venom symbiote which is a possible reference to the fact that he is currently Venom in the comics. He eventually became Agent Venom in . * Voiced by Matt Lanter * Flash makes an appearance in the comic adaptation of the animated series. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Thompson Family Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Permanently Bonded (Symbiotes) Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Web-Slinging Category:Tentacles